1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to a swivel connector for connecting one end of a suction hose to a vacuum cleaner canister.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of vacuum cleaner, the suction fan and filter bag are mounted in a wheeled canister. A dirt pickup nozzle is connected to the canister through a hollow wand and flexible suction hose.
In one form of nozzle, a power driven brush is provided for improved beating of the subjacent carpet in removing dirt therefrom in the vacuum cleaning operation. It is necessary to provide electrical power to the motor driving the brush and, thus, it is further necessary to provide an electrical connection between the electrical conducting means carried by the hose and the electric power source means associated with the canister.
It is further desirable in such vacuum cleaners to permit swiveling of the end of the hose connected to the canister for facilitated manipulation of the nozzle in the floor cleaning operation. It is conventional to provide a hose connector which is removably inserted into a suction inlet portion of the canister. Thus, it is further necessary to provide some means for maintaining the electrical connection between the electrical conducting means of the hose and the power source means of the canister, while permitting the swiveling movement of the hose connector relative to the canister suction inlet.
One example of a canister-type vacuum cleaner having a current-carrying hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,091 of George A. Westergren, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown in the Westergren patent, the electrical terminal means of the hose comprise a terminal adapter removably connected to the hose end to have electrical connection with contacts provided within the hose and attached to the hose wires. As further illustrated in the Westergren patent, a retaining means is defined by a housing extending about the adapter terminals forming an electrical receptacle for connection thereto of a conventional electrical connector. The terminal adapter is replaceable in the hose construction for facilitated maintenance.
M. John Somers discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,594, a canister vacuum cleaner wherein the electrical conductors of the hose are connected to a power source means carried by the canister through a cable having male and female plugs respectively at opposite ends. In connecting the hose to the suction means of the canister, one end of the hose is connected to a suction inlet. The electrical connection is made in a separate operation.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,790 of Donald L. Kleykamp et al.